A Billion Dollar Tragedy
by wwfanz
Summary: I never finished this story, and don't know if I ever will.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day Stephanie McMahon was in her office before SmackDown went on the air and got a call from the company hairdresser, Jan. Jan told Stephanie that she wouldn't be able to make it to work that day because she had a stomach virus. Stephanie told Jan to get better and then hung up the phone. Just then Chris Benoit and Rhyno entered the room to talk about their matches that night. While Stephanie was engaging in her conversation she heard her phone ringing and looked down and saw it was her father. She excused herself for a second while she took the call.

"Hey Steph, how's everything going?" Vince said happily.

"Hey dad, I'm fine. Why are you calling?"

"I just called to say hi."

"Well okay dad, I've gotta go." Stephanie then hung up the phone and continued her conversation with Chris Benoit.

Once Benoit and Rhyno left, Stephanie sat down to do some paperwork. As she was putting some papers in her notebook, her finger got caught and started bleeding. Stephanie rushed to find a Band-Aid, but all she could find was Kleenex and tape. She repaired herself as best as she could and went back to her paperwork. After a while of doing paperwork, Stephanie got another call, this time from her fiancé Paul.

"Hey Steph, how's your day going?" Paul asks.

"Awful." Stephanie replies as Paul hears her slam the slam a stapler down hard.

"What's wrong? Do you want me to come in?"

"No Paul, it's just that Jan called in sick, I hurt my finger, and my Aunt Flow made her monthly visit today." Stephanie slams the stapler down again.

"Okay, well I have a meeting with your father. See you tonight." Paul kisses the phone.

"I love you too." Stephanie makes a kissing sound as she hangs up the phone.

Stephanie finishes her paperwork and goes to get a cup of coffee. When she returns she gets a call from the police station.

"Hello, Ms. McMahon?" The officer asks.

"Yes, that's me. What do you want?" Steph asks.

"We have a lady here by the name of Jan who needs someone to pick her up."

Stephanie hangs up the phone and wonders why Jan could be at the police station. She rushes to her rental car and hurries to the police station. When Stephanie arrives she sees Jan sitting in a chair with bruises on her face and arms.

"Oh my God! Jan what happened?" Stephanie rushes over to her.

Jan claimed that she fell down the stairs, and Stephanie just kept asking her what happened. Jan finally gave in and said that Vince McMahon had been raping her and when he found out she stayed at her hotel he beat her. Stephanie tried to talk Jan out of it, but she just made it worse. Stephanie then called Paul and asked him where her father was. Paul said that they were that the arena and Stephanie told Paul not to let her father leave.

When Stephanie arrived she went to her office, punching and kicking the door until Rena Mero opened it. Stephanie pushed Rena out of the way and destroyed everything looking for her father. Stephanie asked Rena where Vince was and Rena pointed to the curtain. Stephanie went to the curtain and saw her father crawling to the door. Stephanie told Rena to leave and pushed her father against the wall.

"How could you do this dad?! How could you do this to me?! How could you do this to mom?! How could you do this to Jan!?" Stephanie walks over to her desk, grabs a stack of papers, and slams them into her father's chest.

"Here dad! Take your company and go to hell! I quit!" Stephanie packed her stuff, went to the rental car, and drove away. While in the car Stephanie gets a call from her father, but she cuts him off. "Dad, I'm not coming back. From now on, I'm your competition!" Stephanie turns her phone off and heads to see her mother.

Stephanie visits her mother at the WWE Headquarters and tells her everything her father did.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Linda and Stephanie talk about bringing back Extreme Championship Wrestling. Then Shane McMahon walks into the room and thinks it's a great idea. Stephanie then says the perfect first wrestler, Raven. Stephanie says that Raven can be the "Undertaker" of ECW. Stephanie then proceeds to call Raven, who thinks it's a great idea and says he'll bring some buddies. Stephanie then tells her family about her idea of bringing in Paul Heyman. After their approval she gives him a call and tells him her idea. Heyman loved it and told them to come right to his house. As they were about to go to the airport Stephanie gets a call from her fiancé Paul. She tells Paul about everything she did to her father, and all Paul said was "Why?" They finally then left for Heyman's house.

When they arrived, Heyman told them Raven and his buddies were in the basement. Stephanie then heard 'Throw Away Your Television' by the Red Hot Chili Peppers on Heyman's stereo and thought it was the perfect theme for ECW.

They go down to the basement and discuss the company. Stephanie then looks around the basement and sees Heyman's old ECW backdrops. At first she laughs, but then she gives them to the guys to recreate for the new ECW. The rest of the day the two McMahon women and Paul Heyman made calls to television companies and promoters to get the company started.

The next day, as they are still making calls and designing sets, Linda McMahon gets a call from her husband Vince.

"Linda, why aren't you at work? And why weren't you home last night?" Vince asks.

"Vince, Stephanie told me what you did, and not only do I quit, I want a divorce!" Linda then handed the phone to her son Shane.

"Hey dad. You know how you hate competition? Well now you have some major competition." Shane then hangs up the phone and gives it back to his mother.

Stephanie then gets a deal with TNT for a pilot episode of ECW. They only catch was that they had to film it by Sunday. Heyman then got his ring, Linda found a camera crew, and Shane and Stephanie called up a bunch of Indy companies to tell them about the show. The next day they started filming with 57 Indy wrestlers, Raven, his four buddies, and Shane McMahon. With Stephanie McMahon, Linda McMahon, and Paul Heyman behind the scenes.

The wrestlers had to work overtime to meet their deadline. But after they edited the tape and TNT looked over it, they decided not to air it. Stephanie begged with them to change their mind since RAW aired the next day. But TNT stuck with their decision, so that put Stephanie and her company back to square one.

Then all of the sudden, Stephanie's cell phone rang so she answered it. It was the head of UPN calling her to discuss the SmackDown ratings. Of course Stephanie had no interest in talking about her father's company, so she changed the subject to ECW. Stephanie talked her way into letting UPN air ECW, but UPN wanted to air it Wednesday. Stephanie then handed the phone to Paul Heyman who yelled into the phone. The person on the other line told Heyman to give Stephanie back the phone, and then told Stephanie "I'll do whatever you want as long as I don't have to listen to him."

UPN agreed to air ECW on Monday at 8pm and postpone their normal programming. Linda them immediately took the tape to UPN and filmed one commercial for them to air three times before 8pm.

Meanwhile, Vince and Paul were at the arena getting ready for RAW as Jim Ross came into the room with a tape of the commercial for ECW and sticks it into the VCR. They watch it and Vince replies, "What did I do to deserve this?"

Paul then looks at Vince and says, "Why did you do to deserve this Vince?"

Vince then looks back at Paul, and then at Jim Ross. Vince then tells JR not to say anything and that it might go away. After Jim Ross and Paul left Vince paced back and forth in the room until 8:00 when Vince, Paul, and some others watched the debut of the new ECW. As soon as they saw the extreme stuff they were doing the first ten minutes of the show, Vince knew he was in trouble.

Just before RAW, during the Heat tapings, Vince called the locker room together and told them to wrestler every match like it's your last. Then Vince brought a television in and showed the superstars their competition by the name of ECW. Rob Van Dam, who was sitting in the front said, "Vince, what did you do to deserve this?"

Vince then got into Rob's face and replied, " I didn't do anything to deserve this Rob!"

At that moment there was a knock at the door, which Jim Ross answered. A man in a suit came in and handed an envelope to Vince. As the man was leaving, another man came in and handed Vince and stack of papers then left. Vince got pissed off and ran to his office. After Vince left, Rob picked up the papers and read the titles, "Sexual Harassment and Rape Lawsuit" "Divorce Agreement" "Confirmation of Sold Stock." Rob then looked at Jim Ross, "I think he may have a little problem."

The whole locker room them looks at each other while Jim Ross and Jerry Lawler head out to start off RAW.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As RAW kicked off Stephanie, Linda, Shane, Heyman, and the others crowded in Heyman's basement with a TV on RAW and a TV on ECW. During the first half and hour of RAW, they saw that Vince had booked a TLC match for the world title with Triple H, Kevin Nash, Rob Van Dam, and Kane.

About fifteen minutes prior to the match Paul found Vince's lawsuit papers and read them. Paul then went to find Kevin and told him about it. "Kev, I'm dropping the title tonight."

"Vince is making you job?"

"Vince doesn't know yet. Vince is being sued by the hairdresser Jan."

Kevin's jaw drops, "So you're gonna drop the title to join your fiancé? Give up on her Paul, she's a McMahon."

Paul gets in Kevin's face, "I'm dropping the belt to Kane. He deserves it, and I love Stephanie and there's nothing you can do about it!" Paul then goes to find Glenn and Rob to discuss the match.

As they begin to discuss the match, Glenn tells the guys that he's not gonna compete. Rob tries talking him out of it as Paul puts the World Title in his face. "Compete and it's yours."

Glenn looks Paul in the eyes and tells him, "You're gonna give up your title for me? I can't let you do that."

"I was gonna job tonight anyway, and the only person I'd want to have this belt is you." Paul sets the belt on the table.

"Dude, are you doing this because Vince is getting sued and your fiancé brought back ECW?" Rob asks.

"No, I'm doing this because Vince made the mistake of unmasking him, so I'm paying him back." Paul tells Rob.

Just then a stagehand comes up to them and says that they're on in three minutes. They all then go out and put on a great show with Rob and Paul going through tables and Nash going through the stage, just before Glenn grabs the title. When Glenn grabs the title and climbs down the fans go wild.

When Stephanie sees it on the television she gets really mad and says, "Why would dad do that? Why would he make Paul lose the title to Kane?"

"Maybe Paul did it for you." Paul tells her.

"Why would he do it for me? I haven't told Paul anything." Stephanie then freezes, "I haven't told Paul anything." Stephanie immediately grabs her cell phone and dials Paul's number. She walks to the corner as Paul picks up.

"Hello?" Paul asks.

"Hey Paul, I was watching RAW."

"I was watching ECW."

Shockingly Stephanie says, "You did? But I never told you."

Paul laughs, "You didn't have to. It was very obvious when I called you the other day, and then JR showed your dad and I the ECW commercial."

"Did you hear about the lawsuit?"

"Actually yeah I did. A couple lawyers came in during the Heat tapings, and Vince ran out dropping the documents on the floor."

"He was that pissed off?" Stephanie asks.

"He was extremely pissed off when the two lawyers came in right after one another and handed him documents from Jan, Linda, Shane, and my beautiful fiancé whom I'm talking to right now." Paul locks the door and sits down to ask Stephanie, "So, who'd you sell your stock to?"

"Paul, you know that's confidential information. I can't tell you that."

"What if I come to New York, then will you tell me?" Paul asks Stephanie.

"Maybe, but you have to tell me why you dropped the title." Stephanie says as she turns around and sees everyone staring at her. "I've gotta go." Stephanie then hangs up the phone and begins to speak. "He knows now, you don't have to worry."

"Are you sure you were talking about business Stephanie?" Linda asks.

"Yes mom, what did you think I was talking about?"

Linda then stares at her daughter as Stephanie yells "Mom!" and runs out of the room. Stephanie runs upstairs to Heyman's living room and lies on the couch falling asleep almost immediately. Shane then carried his sister to Heyman's guest bedroom fifteen minutes later, and then went to sleep in the chair next to the bed.

At 2am Paul got on a plane to New York and arrived at 3am. Paul left several messages on Stephanie's cell phone trying to find out where she's staying. Paul then drove passed Heyman's house in his rental car and saw his lights on at 4:20am. Paul pulled in front of the house and knocked on the door. No one answered so he looked in the window and saw Raven and a bunch of Indy wrestlers scattered around the room, half-asleep, and watching the Spice Channel. Paul knocked again and Linda McMahon, who was in the kitchen heard and went to the door. She saw it was Paul and let him in.

"Where's Stephanie?" He asked.

"Her and Shane are sleeping in the guest room. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see my fiancé. Why else would I be here?" Paul walks into the living room and sees the porn on, so he turns off the television. "Does Heyman know that was on?"

"He's the one that ordered it." The two walk into the kitchen and grab a cup of coffee.

They talk for three minutes until Heyman walks out of the bathroom and asks where his porn went. Heyman gets on his knees and starts crying, "Where are my boobies? Has anyone seen my boobies? Where are my boobies?!"

Paul then walks in and looks at Heyman on the floor in front of the TV. "Did you even turn the TV on?"

Heyman stands up and steps slowly over to the doorway and runs to his bedroom, as the door slams shut.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

At 6:20am Stephanie wakes up and sees she's still in her clothes. She hops out of bed and realizes she's in Heyman's house. Stephanie runs to the living room and sees the wrestlers passed out around the room. Stephanie then remembers the last few days and goes to the kitchen to get coffee. Paul, who is sitting with Linda stands up and gives Stephanie a kiss on the forehead. "Good morning my future wife."

"Paul, what are you, when did you get here?" Stephanie said, still half asleep.

"I told you I was coming, and I got here at about 4:30...."

Stephanie puts her finger on Paul's lips. "Do you hear that?"

"What?"

Faint sounds come from the other room. "That sound."

"Steph, you don't wanna know what that is."

"Why? Did Heyman order more porn?" Stephanie asks.

"More porn?! How long has he been watching it?" Paul exclaims.

"I've been hearing porn from his bedroom ever since we got here." Stephanie sits on Paul's lap.

Paul takes a sip of coffee "You should have seen him when we got here."

Linda sets her coffee down "He was asking where his boobies went because Paul turned off the TV."

"You went in his room?" Stephanie asks.

"No, he had porn on in the living room when I came in."

Just then they heard Heyman heading to the kitchen whistling while pouring his coffee. When Heyman turns around Paul asks him "Did you find your boobies?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Mister I dropped the title to Kane." Heyman told him.

Stephanie then turned to her fiancé "Why did you drop the title to Kane?"

"Steph, don't change the subject. We're talking about Heyman's porn."

Stephanie then gets off Paul's lap and walks over to Heyman. "Don't make fun of him. He has to help me run my company." Stephanie holds Heyman's head, not noticing that it's in her breasts.

"Heyman, you'd better not be enjoying that?" Paul yells.

Stephanie starts to yell at Paul, but then notices Heyman's head and pushes him away. "You pervert! Doing that right in front of my fiancé."

Paul and Steph then argue for a half an hour and wake up Raven and his buddies. When they stop arguing, Stephanie can't find her cellphone, so the two head upstairs to look for it as Shane is heading downstairs for breakfast.

Shane then asks his mother "Why are Paul and Steph heading to Heyman's guest bedroom?"

"Stephanie said she couldn't find her cellphone." Linda told her son.

"But she was wearing it on her way upstairs." Shane tells his mother.

Heyman then rushes into the other room and dials Stephanie's number. Stephanie's phone rings five times before she answers it. "Hello?"

"You must have found your phone, now get down here before I come up there!"

Stephanie hangs up the phone as she looks over at Paul. "That was Heyman, now get your pants on before he comes up here."

As the two are getting dressed Paul asks Stephanie "So, who'd you sell your stock to?"

"If you tell me why you dropped the title."

Paul then put his arms around Stephanie and said, "Okay."

"Well, we didn't technically sell our stock."

Paul lets go of Stephanie "What do you mean? I read the papers, your stock was sold as of Saturday."

Stephanie puts her arms back around Paul "You didn't let me finish. Shane and I didn't sell our stock. We just put it away for our children so they can take over the family business."

Paul buttons his shirt and puts his arm around Stephanie "You are so smart."

They walk downstairs as Steph asks Paul "Now you have to tell me why you dropped the title."

They stop halfway down the stairs. "Steph, I decided to drop the title because I kept reading things about how I was only the champ because I was with you. And then last night I told Kev I was gonna drop the title, and Glenn said he wasn't gonna wrestle so I gave it to him."

"So why didn't you drop the title awhile back?" Stephanie asks.

"Because I knew Vince would kill me." Said Paul.

The two head to the living room and sit on the couch as Heyman enters the room. "Paul, were you naked in my bed?"

"No Heyman!" Paul yells.

"Were there naked boobies in my bed?" Heyman asks.

"No!" yells Stephanie.

Heyman then runs up to the guest bedroom and jumps on the bed. Heyman rolls onto a wet spot and wonders who it was from. Heyman continues to roll on the bed as Shane enters the room. Heyman notices him "What are you doing in here?"

"I'm getting my shirt. What are you doing in here?"

"That's none of your business what I'm doing in here. Now get out!" Heyman yells.

"Okay, I guess I'm gonna have to tell the guys you have a bladder problem." Shane says walking to the door.

Heyman notices his pants "Damn it! Shane you can't tell anyone about this!"

"Okay Heyman, I won't tell anyone you pee your pants." Shane then walked out of the room and downstairs to the living room.


End file.
